


The New Addition

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had thought about this many times before but had always decided that she was too young to be able to take care of a pet, but now that Sophie had turned nine and finally realised that you actually have to be gentler with animals than with toys, they came to the conclusion that a crup would be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Addition

“When is Daddy going to be home?” the little girl whined, laying her head on the arm of her mother’s chair, looking up at her whilst kneeling on the floor in an attempt to make herself look more desperate. 

“Soon,” replied her mother who was attempting to remain calm despite her daughter’s persistence.

For the past two hours Sophie had been bouncing around the house asking the same question over and over again. Her father had gone to get the family a crup. They had already been through the tests and received a licence to own one in secret before finally revealing to Sophie that she was about to get a pet for the first time earlier today.

They had thought about this many times before but had always decided that she was too young to be able to take care of a pet, but now that she had turned nine and finally realised that you actually have to be gentler with animals than with toys, they came to the conclusion that a crup would be perfect. 

“You said that last time but he still isn't here.”

A sigh escaped her mother’s lips as she looked down at Sophie. “He will be here soon. You just have to be patient. Why don’t you spend your time thinking of a name instead asking the same question?”

Sophie thought for a second before sitting on the floor next to the chair. “Is it a girl or a boy crup?”

“A girl.”

As the next hour passed, Sophie declared many names out loud before changing her mind on each one of them and returning to trying to think up a new one. When her father finally came home, she still hadn't been able to pick one.

“Daddy!” she shouted as the door opened. A bark could be heard from the hall and she ran to go and see. 

“Hey, Munchkin,” her father replied, bending down and holding out his arms, expecting her to run into them as normal. However, once she caught sight of the crup, she was much more interested in the new addition to the family than hugging her father.

The crup barked at Sophie and began to lick her face as she tried to pull it into her arms.

“Careful, Sophie. She’s only little,” her father warned, a smile appearing on his face as he saw how excited she was. “Have you picked a name?”

Sophie looked up at her father. “I can’t pick one. It’s too hard.”

“Hmm,” her father replied, picking up Sophie and carrying her into the living room where her mother was still sat, the crup running along at his feet. “How about Snuffles?” Sophie gave a look of disgust. “Okay, not Snuffles.”

“How about Loud Mouth?” suggested her mother, glaring at the crup as she continued to bark. Sophie and her father laughed before Sophie shook her head. 

The crup barked once more before beginning to chew on the edge of the rug. Sophie’s father pulled the rug from her mouth and firmly told her no.

“Nibble!” announced Sophie loudly after a moment. “I want to call her Nibble.”

Her parents looked at each other sceptically. They weren't sure that walking around saying 'nibble' to a crup was a good idea, particularly since crups were notorious for eating anything and everything.

“Are you sure?” her father asked, hoping that she would say no.

“Yes.” Sophie sat on the floor next to the crup. “You are called Nibble,” she told it before getting up and walking to the other side of the room and calling for her. Nibble didn't move and Sophie looked heartbroken. “Why isn't she coming to me?”

“She just hasn't learnt her name yet, Munchkin. Give her time.”

Sophie considered this for a moment before accepting it. “We’re going to go play in my room,” she said, clearly over the situation. “I'm going to teach Nibble lots of tricks.”

“No, stay downs-,” her mother began, but it was too late. Sophie had already started up the stairs, Nibble at her heels.

“I’ll get her,” her father replied, rolling his eyes at his daughter. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
